


Stay by Me

by natsucchi29



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, character death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsucchi29/pseuds/natsucchi29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>original post date: October 2013</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stay by Me

**Author's Note:**

> original post date: October 2013

Upon the death of the members of the Special Ops squad, and the failure of the 57th expedition outside the walls of the Scouting Legion, they are to retreat and go back inside the limited world where a small percentage of humanity continues to survive.

As the Scouting Legion marched mournfully through the villages, citizens threw criticism at them, and hearing this is like rubbing the failed mission on their faces over and over again.

Levi is not being his usual composed self. Though he has seen thousands of people dying right under his nose before, he has the face like it was the first time he has ever seen death. He had stayed silent the whole time, and tried to act normal, but everyone in the Scouting Legion knew that the death of his trusted comrades affected him greatly.

One citizen caught up with Levi’s pace and began speaking to him. It was Petra’s father, talking about the letter his daughter sent to him, and how he thinks it’s too early for her to marry. ‘So, she told him, huh?’ Earlier, Petra has confessed about her feelings towards the Corporal, but he has not given her a proper response, as he could not find the right time for such a matter. Soon after, Petra has professed that she does not need a response. To her, having confessed her feelings for the respected Corporal is enough.

Having been the one to drop the news that Gunther Schultz, Erd Gin, Auruo Bossard, and Petra Ral had all been defeated by the Female Titan to their respective families, Levi could no longer contain himself anymore. He broke down to his knees, and expressed loudly, “Gunther Shulz, Erd Gin, Auruo Bossard, and Petra Ral had all passed away during combat. May we always remember how they sacrificed for the safety of humanity until the end.”

Everyone hushed. Not one spoke a word. Despair fell as Levi’s words spread quickly like fire. When he found a little composure in himself, he stood up, and saluted in front of Petra’s father, to honour the deaths of his comrades, with tears in his eyes.

—

“Levi-heichou?” Eren spoke as he knocked on Levi’s bedroom door that night. The Corporal has not come out ever since they arrived back in the headquarters, and it has been more than 6 hours since.

Finishing the little monument he had set up for his dear comrades, where he had buried their badges, Levi whispered a few words. “You all have done well. I’m very proud to have had you as my subordinates. May you rest in peace.”

—

“Oi, brat, get up. You’re gonna catch a cold.” Eren waited outside Levi’s door with food, not knowing Levi has ventured into the forest. “How long have you been sitting out here?”

“Huh?” The sleepy teenager did not know how long he has been there, but the food has predicted the time. ‘He’s been here for about an hour, huh.’

Hearing the Corporal’s voice gave Eren a start. “Ah, Levi-heichou!” Eren said, as he fixed his shirt and stood up from his spot, “I’m sorry, I fell asleep out here.” He looked down at the food tray, and said, “I made you some dinner, Heichou… though it may be cold now.”

Eren was surprised with the Corporal’s dismissal of him. “I’m sorry, but I didn’t quite understand—”

“I said you can leave now, Eren,” the Corporal spoke louder and clearer this time. “It’s late, and we’ve still got training starting early tomorrow,” he added. Eren had no other choice but to follow the Corporal’s orders, though reluctantly.

—

Eren was woken up with the sound of an object falling from above his room in the dungeon. The sound came from Levi’s room, and in no hesitation, Eren got out of his bed, and rushed to the Corporal’s room.

“Levi-heichou! Are you alright?” Eren said, as he knocked on Levi’s door, but got no response. “Heichou?” He tried to budge open the door, but it was tightly shut. “Heichou! Are you okay? Please open the door.”

Levi opens his door to find an anxious Eren. “What, brat?”

“Are you alright?” Eren asked the Corporal, “I just heard a noise from your room, so I thought something happened to you.”

“Nothing happened,” said Levi, and opened his door wider as proof that nothing really happened.

“He—,” Eren said again, upon catching a glimpse of the disarranged room, except for the empty soup bowl on the table. ‘He finished all the food I made him. I swear I thought he’s going to throw them away.’

—

“Eren. Get up, you brat.” The Corporal, who sported a dark suit, woke Eren up. “We’re going somewhere.”

“Heichou, where are we going?” Eren is confused, and though Levi has told him to follow without asking questions, Eren can’t help himself. ‘Is he…’

“Don’t worry, brat. I’m not going to kill you here.” Eren froze. ‘How did he know?’

Levi comes to a halt. “Petra, Erd, Gunther, Auruo. I’ve brought Eren here. You wanted to see him, right?”

In front of Levi is a little hill with a cross made up of branches on top. Pierced on the cross are the wings of freedom. “Don’t worry about us. You’re free to go now.”

—

Upon returning to the castle, now empty and cold from the absence of the 4 other people who used to warm it up, Levi stops at the door, and tells Eren, “You too, brat. You’re also free to go. You don’t need to stay here any longer. Go to where your little friends are.”

Leaving his soldier puzzled, he then proceeds to march away alone to the stony castle.

‘Levi-heichou..’

Levi is already getting homesick. Not because he’s not home, it’s because the people who make him feel at home aren’t there anymore… or will never be there any more.

The Lance Corporal’s stomach grumbled. ‘My mind has been too occupied that I didn’t even know it’s already nighttime.’

“Ah! Levi-heichou!” said Eren, who is cooking something in the kitchen.

“Oi brat, didn’t I tell you you’re free to go to your friends?” said Levi.

“But, what about you, Heichou? Won’t you go to Commander Erwin’s headquarters where the rest of them are?”

“No,” refused Levi rather coldly. “I will stay here. I’m still the squad leader of the Special Ops.”

“Then, I’m staying here too,” Eren said nonchalantly.

“Eren… do you understand that I’m setting you free?” Levi replies, with a bit of a sharp edge in his tone.

“Since you said I am now free, I can go wherever I want, isn’t that right, Levi-heichou?”

“Yes.”

“Then,” Eren turned around to face the Corporal. “I choose to stay by your side.”


End file.
